Blind Date
by Akahana Rose
Summary: Sakura sulked for the past two weeks. Sasuske was an ass. What's new? Oh yeah...she's got a date with Kakashi. Surprise surprise!
1. Sakura's Surprise

A/N- This a modern Naruto with KashiSaku. Kakashi is 25 and Sakura is 21.

Ino noticed how rejected her best friend was feeling. It was obvious since she stank like yesterday's trash, her pink hair fell in oily clumps around her shoulders, and she took a two week vacation from work. She didn't ever go out anymore. She sulked in her room with Nirvana blaring through the thin walls getting more than a couple of complaints about the loud music from the neighbors in the apartment building. Sakura was trying to get over the rejection of Sasuke. "Why would Sasuke-kun stop dating me for a freakin slut!" Ino sat helplessly on Sakura's bed. She was tired of her friend hiding away from the world.  
Ino hid in her own room with her laptop burning the tops of her bare legs. She opened up the search engine Google. She typed in 'free dating sites'. She couldn't believe she was going to do this for Sakura. She found the Yahoo Match. She created Sakura an account under her email account. Ino searched her desktop for a picture of Sakura, hoping she hadn't run into a dead end at this point. She found one…finally. They asked the typical questions, what her favorite color was, her religion, ect. "That should do…" she muttered. She stretched her tired limbs and glanced at the clock. She shut down the computer, falling asleep hoping everything was going to go according to plan.  
Sakura woke up, pushing a developing rats nest out of her face. She felt completely disgusted with herself and resolved to a take a shower today. Her two week leave was coming to an end. She had two more days before she had to go back to work. She didn't like sitting on her ass all day, but that was all she had strength for. She closed her emerald eyes.  
Ino came home from work and immediately got on her laptop and practically squealed when she saw someone was interested in Sakura. She clicked on the guy's profile. Hatake, Kakashi. A man with shocking white hair, mismatched eyes, and a…mask? She hung her head in shame and sweat dropped. Why the hell would he wear a mask? She scrolled the page down and saw a couple of comments on the mask thing.  
Gemna; Dude! Seriously, it's the 21st century! You need to drop the whole mask thing.  
Asuma; Okay, you're not a freaking bandit Kakashi, no matter how much you want to be.  
Sakura; Your cute, call me 555-555-8953 ;) (EMAIL ME FOR THE REAL PHONE #)  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Ino was brushing her long white-blonde hair.  
"What Ino?"  
"I got you a date." Sakura's surprise was barely concealed.  
"INO!" she screamed. The blonde winced and ducked under a table.  
"He's really cute! Please, give this guy a chance."  
"Do you know him?" Sakura demanded.  
"Uhhh…!" (A/N See if you can read that!)  
Sakura, unfortunately, understood everything she said and glanced at the clock. It was only four. "When's the date?"  
"Uh…tonight."  
"What? What time?"  
"He's picking you up at eight."  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She ran through the apartment screaming worse profanities. She took a five minute shower, but spent the last three hours picking out the outfit and fixing her hair and make-up over and over and over and over again.  
Sakura finally settled on a tight black tank top and skinny jeans with purple Converse. "He's here! He's here! Damnit!" Ino rubbed the maroon spot of her white shirt.  
"Okay!" She clicked the button, "I'll be down in a minute."  
"Have fun!" Ino spilled the red wine again.  
"That had better come out of my carpet!"  
Sakura bounded down the stairs, to see a tall shadow in the doorway. She opened the door to see the man dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt that led up to a dark blue mask, which hid his lower face. She noticed immediately that he had strange mismatched eyes. His left eye was a striking red. It practically glowed in the dark. His right was a deep onyx. He had white hair that fell over his red eye hiding it partially. He was at least six foot five. A nice chest, that wasn't too muscular.  
Kakashi watched her come through the door. A girl with cotton pink hair, emerald eyes and a great ass. "Hello, I'm Kakashi…I believe you are Sakura, the girl who didn't set up the account on Yahoo Match." Sakura grinned at him and laugh lightly. A laugh like bells.  
"My roommate is only trying to help me and ruin my carpet." He laughed, his eyes crinkling around the edges. He could definitely pass for over twenty-five. "So, what's on the agenda?"  
"A late showing and a little café down the street."  
"Sounds great!" Kakashi held his arm to Sakura and they walked down the street where she could neon lights flashing. "What movie?"  
"Saw II has just come out…I was thinking a little horror wouldn't be so bad." Sakura nodded nervously, he didn't notice her reaction.  
Once they were seated in the theater, she stiffened. Kakashi noticed this. "Are you okay?"  
Sakura laughed, a high-pitched nervous laugh, and nodded, trying to relax. Thirty minutes into the movie, Sakura screamed bloody murder making Kakashi jump. His eye lit up and it was obvious he was grinning underneath his mask. He took her hand and led her out of the movie. "You didn't tell me you didn't like horror movies."  
"You never asked." He laughed loudly at that and it made her smile. She couldn't help it.  
"So…that's how you want to play it huh?" he asked pushed her against the nearest tree. Her face turned bright red as he rubbed his silk mask over her cheeks. "Your so beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"Want to come back to my place?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Come on. We can have loads of fun."  
"Take me home Kakashi."  
"I was only playing."  
"No…I have work in the morning.."  
"Oh! That makes sense." She led him back to her place. Taking out the key, and jingling them. He gave her a sweet, silky kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the great time."  
"How about Tuesday? Breakfast?"  
"Yeah…give me a call before then?" Kakashi nodded and didn't walk away until she was in her building, waving him goodbye.  
It had been a couple hours, and her roommate was still bent over the wine stain, trying to get it out. "I love you so much Ino!" Ino looked up, blowing her hair from her face.  
"I'm glad you had some fun."  
"Oh give up…I'll just get someone to clean it up for us." She got up, her back popping in three different places.  
"Work tomorrow?"  
"Definitely. And then breakfast Tuesday with him. Thanks!" Sakura said giving her a hug. Ino returned that hug.  
"I'm off to bed."  
"Me too."  
"Kakashi and Sakura…sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S- HEY! Keep that pillow in your room missy!"  
"Don't sing. You'll wake up the dead damnit!"  
"Fine. Good night Sakura."  
"Good night Ino."

A/N This may or may not be continued. I would like your honest say :) See that little blue button? CLICK CLICK CLICK!


	2. Sakura's List

**Well, here's the second chapter. I decided that this won't be very long. Maybe two or three more. Anywho, I hope you have fun with this one.**

Sakura didn't know what to think the night before her breakfast date. She had been thinking of him for the last two days. He had a very suave personality and she looked forward to being out with him again. She hadn't been out since Sasuke had broken up with her to date…oh dear, what was her name again? Oh yeah, the prostitute that he met on the street, Elli. And that was putting it nicely…well in her terms. She still wanted to scream and rant. She wanted to punch and to know why…of all the respected people in New York City, he had to choose someone off the streets. Instead of dating one of the most desired women. She had proof, her face on the front of the Seventeen magazine, because of her flawless skin, long pink, natural, hair and bright green eyes.

She at least chose a man with something to be desired. He was obviously well humored and brought up, had the manners of a gentleman in the early eighteen hundreds. She was impressed with Ino's choice, although Sakura wasn't sure that it was Ino's choice. She hadn't looked at the profile, but she was pretty sure that he was the only man who had replied on it.

Sighing, she lay down and snuggled into her pillow. Clicking the snooze button, she made sure that her alarm was set at six. She was supposed to be at work at eleven and they scheduled their meeting a bit earlier. Closing her eyes, she remembered something she didn't like about him. The _mask _had to go. Finally sleep had taken her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Turn that damn thing off!" Ino screamed through the wall.

"Lucky bitch," Sakura muttered slamming her hand down on the clock. "Doesn't have to get up until nine." She showered, got dressed in a black skirt and a tightly formed maroon shirt, and walked out the door around seven thirty. He was deciding where they ate and he had picked a cute little diner on the corner of where she worked. It was convenient and a quick escape if she needed one.

There he sat…without the mask. It stopped her short. He was goddamn beautiful. Flawless skin, a perfect jaw-line, his eyes were bright and taking everything in. Nothing interrupted the skin, beside a jagged scar that went vertical through his bright red eye. She wondered, naturally, where the scar came from, but she wasn't going to bug him about it.

Regaining her composure, she entered the diner. Kakashi saw her and stood, even though it was deemed unnecessary, and pulled back her chair. She almost swooned right there. "It's nice to see you so soon," he said sitting in his own chair and accepting the menus from the waitress.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked only having eyes for Kakashi.

"I'm sure the lady would like to order first," he said pointing a finger to Sakura without looking up. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Sakura.

"I'd like to have some coffee."

"Would you like cream? Sugar?" she retorted.

"Uh…black."

The waitress muttered something that sounded familiar to "Like your soul right?" She was used to getting things like that. It told her that they were jealous. But there was nothing to be jealous about. She didn't go around struttin her ass like some women she knew that got on the cover of major teen magazines.

"I thought to start out small and sides I would like to apologize for last night. I've dated quite a few girls and most of them would drag me into the horror movies," he said taking a sip of the coffee set in front of him.

_Two things. It's sweet that he apologized, but that he's dated quite a few girls, is something no girl wants to hear, especially on the second date. _Getting back from her thoughts, she nodded. "It's fine. I probably should've told you, but that's not normally something I talk about unless being asked."

Kakashi gave a laugh as the waitress set her coffee down and curtly left. "I think she got off the wrong side of the bed."

"Wrong Kakashi, she's pissed off because you didn't pay attention to her. A top thing on a girl's self esteem list is to try and get a man to notice her on a date."

"And you would know this how?"

"I'm a journalist. Well…I write articles for women who need advice." He laughed. "It can be amusing sometimes, but I get pleads for help from women who get abused." His smile disappeared and he became serious.

_One thing, he gets serious when I talk about something that isn't a matter of life and death on his part, but someone else's and doesn't make a face or jokes. _She was making a mental list of the things she liked and didn't like about him, she didn't know why. "Well, that is a serious matter isn't it? What do you tell them?"

_Attentive and keeps on topic. Inquisitive mind. _

"It's a matter for the police and not a big time magazine. Of course…I say it much nicer." They talked for the better part of two hours; nothing else came to mind to put on her "list".

She walked to work. Her cubicle was in the very back, the only one which was still decked out in pictures of her and Sasuke. She couldn't bear to part with them, for the past two weeks they gathered dust. She pulled at each one and threw it into the waste basket under her desk. She was glad to part with them. Memories of the past, still stung, but she didn't care. It was time to move…and she believed that, maybe, Kakashi would be the one to bring her back up. After parting with the pictures, she turned her computer on. Her inbox was, of course, filled with messages, but she knew she couldn't answer all of them. Even though part of her wanted to badly.

It was a good day overall. When she had gotten home, the huge red spot was missing from her carpet. Her friend was asleep on the couch, her orange rubber gloves still on her hands. Ino was a good friend. Sakura started the dinner. Her blonde friend woke to the smell of food. "It smells good. What is it?"

"Noodles and chicken."

"Ah, your best dish," she said grabbed two plates and setting the table. Sakura dished out the food and examined her carpet.

"You did well. Who helped you?" she asked taking a bite of the food.

Ino flustered pink with memories that only happened a few hours ago. "Just a friendly neighbor. A really friendly…" she trailed off turning redder as she spoke.

"At least tell me if you kept my room and the kitchen table alone." Ino nodded quickly and her pink haired friend could sigh with relief. Sakura laughed at Ino's red face and rinsed her dish. "It's your turn. I'm going to retire early," she said waving her goodnight.

Once in her room, she sat on her bed staring at the blank, well almost blank paper. At the top was;

_My List for Kakashi Hatake;_

**Good things**

Bad things

She started filling out the traits. Soon enough, it looked like

_My List for Kakashi Hatake;_

**Good things**

**He's beautiful (looks don't ALWAYS matter, but it's a good place to start)**

**Apologizes (Even though the date ended on bad terms, he wanted to see me again)**

**Serious talker (I was talking about a life and death matter for women and he took it seriously and didn't do the male thing)**

**Attentive (He paid attention to me and not his surroundings, and not to the hot waitresses ****walking ****sauntering past.)**

**Inquisitive mind (He wanted to know more about my work and who I lived with, in general, my life)**

Bad things

Mask (He had worn it on the first date, but had taken it off on the second one)

No possible filter between mind and mouth (He had told me he dated quite a few girls)

Sakura sat back and examined the list. It wasn't bad and the good things out weighed the bad. She supposed that was good. She folded it into fourths and stuck it underneath her lamp. Checking her alarm clock for one last time, and switched off her light. Sleep took her softly.

**So…tell me what you think. I loved writing it and I can't wait to see how it ends. Please review…after all you did just read it didn't you? One little review wouldn't hurt. *puppy dog eyes* Please?**


	3. Bad start to a good day

**Ah hah! Here's the third chapter for those who are and aren't reading. Anyway, this one will be the fluffiest. I promise there will be more Kakshi/Sakura moments in this one! DISCLAIMER: (I should've put this on the first chapter but hell) I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura was pouring her morning coffee into her favorite coffee cup when the door bell rang repeatedly. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" she yelled putting the coffee pot down. Shaking her head, she opened the door to see a bouquet of flowers.

"Surprise?" a male voice said behind the flowers. She took the flowers, behind them was…Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms and dropped the bouquet.

"That cost me forty bucks!" he exclaimed picking up the flowers gently. "I thought…you know….we'd get back together. Someone from your office told me that you still had the pictures of me and you on your walls." His black eyes were avoiding hers and she shook her head.

"No Sasuke. What happened to Elli?"

"She slept with other men," he said. "I caught her in bed yesterday."

"So…you finally figure out that she is a whore and you come crawling back to me?" Sakura leaned against the door frame. The love of her life was back and wanted to get back together with her. But she knew that if she did so, he would hurt her over and over again. She knew that he wanted to get married and revive his clan. His brother, Itachi, had told him that she was perfect for the job. That he didn't have to stick to one relationship when he got married to her, she would follow him otherwise. It wasn't true, at the first sign of him cheating, she had left him.

For the last three years, they dated on and off. He came back each time promising that he would change and learn to truly love her. She knew he didn't and that made it harder for her to get back together with him each time. "No Sauske," she said suddenly backing away. "I met someone and I'm hoping this relationship works out. Please…just leave."

"But Sakura think of all our history and…"

"I believe she asked you to leave," Kakashi said standing behind Sasuke with his own bouquet of flowers. Well…a single red rose.

"And who are you?"

"Her date." Sasuke stared into the mismatched eyes and nodded slowly.

"I see. I'll leave you alone. But remember this, you will always love me." He turned his back and walked away, his head hanging low.

"Kakashi, come in," she said moving out of the way and graciously accepting the rose. Immeditately, she put it in an acient vase her grandmother had given her. "That was my-"

"Boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Ah, I see. Let me guess, he found another girl, wasn't good enough for him or cheated and he came crawling back right?"

Sakura looked up in surprise, her green eyes wide. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He laughed at her expression and sat down in the offered chair.

"I listened in."

"Oh Kakashi, you should know better. But because you saved my ass, I'll give you a reward instead of a punishment." Getting closer to him, she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Clearing her throat, she got up quickly knocking over her coffee. "Shit," she said turning around. She stepped onto one of the pieces of glass and it embedded into her foot. "Goddamnit!" she screamed. Kakashi swept her off her feet and sat her on the chair.

"Hold still," he said when he got a wet rag. He dapped at the blood that was coming out of the gut. "It's not that deep. I don't think you'll need stitches." After the glass had been taken out, he had quickly bandaged her foot to her ankle.

"How'd you learn how to bandage so well?" she asked looking at her foot.

"When I was younger, my uncle taught me in case something happened." He bent over to pick up the glass. She smiled. He had a very nice ass. That made her laugh and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"What are you laughing at cripple?" he said throwing the glass away and trapping her in her seat. She was trapped anyway, but he leaned down towards her, supporting himself on the table. She turned red.

"I'm not telling you," Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him. Quick at lightening, he grabbed her tongue. She tried to pull it back, but he shook his head.

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'll let your tongue go."

"Fine. Fine!" He let go of her tongue. She turned red and stuttered as she said, "I was… that your ass was nice."

"Oh really?" He leaned closer and she turned redder. "I like yours too," he whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kakashi was taken by surprise, but kissed her back.

"Would you like to have some lunch?" He got up a little dizzy. Sakura giggled behind her hand.

After lunch was cooked and the dishes were cleaned, Sakura was settled down on the couch with a blanket and a book. "I have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Ino came home later the evening, Sakura was curled up sleeping. "Details girly," she whispered. "You'll tell me everything." Laughing quietly, she covered up her friend more and retired to her own bedroom for the night.

**Okay, I know it's shorter then my other ones. But here ya go. The fluffiness I promised you. Sooooo REVIEW? Please? **


	4. Conflict

**Here's the fourth chapter. I hope everyone that's reading and not reviewing is having a grand time reading. Please review! It makes me feel so much better when I know people like my story. Anyway, here's the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura stretched. It was just a little after six in the morning. She was ready to see Kakashi again, but she knew it would have to be after she got off of work. _What a day. _she thought getting up and wincing at the pain in her foot. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to get through the day at work. Luckily for her, she got to sit…at a computer to answer questions. Sighing, she tested the bandaged foot. She could walk if she limped. Thanking herself for taking the shower in the early hours of the morning yesterday, she limped her way to her bedroom. She pulled on simple white flats, a straight line plaid skirt and a white off the shoulder long sleeve.

Ino was already making breakfast by the time she had gotten done with her hair and makeup. Her friend sat down at the table with two coffee cups filled with milk and cookies at the center. "Okay, spill." Sakura knew what she meant and turned red.

"Well…Sasuke showed up and we got into it. He wanted me back after Elli had 'cheated' on him. Kakashi had saved my ass and I rewarded him with a kiss that could've turned into something more had I not pulled away and cut my foot open. We kissed again…this time on his accord and then I fell asleep on the couch."

"That's it?" Ino said disappointed.

"Just because I don't have sex with every guy that helps me doesn't mean that you should be disappointed." Ino turned red and left the matter alone.

Later at work, she limped around uselessly until a friendly co-worker helped her get situated into her chair. She answered questions all day, her wrists ever so slowly gaining carpel tunnel as she typed for endless hours of the day.

After answering the fifty maximum questions, she stretched her arms above her head. "Oi…it's been a very tiring day," she muttered rubbing her eyes. Her foot felt like it was on fire.

"Sakura! Sakura-san!"

"I told you not to call me that Lee!" she said turning around to face a boy no older than nineteen who had a really bad hair cut, feminine eyes and a huge crush on her. "What is it?"

"There's Sasuke-sama and some baka fighting outside. The baka claims to know."

_Kakashi…what have you gotten yourself into now?_

Ignoring her screaming foot, she ran out and pushed her way through the crowds. "Kakashi! Sasuke! Stop this fighting now!" Sakura stood in the middle of them.

Sasuke had a bloodied nose and she noted with satifascation that Kakashi didn't have a mark on him. "Choose Sakura. Me or him. Now and here," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked between them. _Who do I choose?_

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate those? Sorry it took me so long to post it up, writer's block got me. Anyway, here ya go.**

**Review? It's easy.**


	5. The choice

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Naruto**

Sakura still stood in the middle of them. It was a bad idea to get into a relationship again so soon. A bad idea on _Ino's _part. She growled under her breath as she looked from boy to man. Sasuke had always been there for her, even though he did cheat and he did do other things with women behind her back. He possibly brought home STDs as well, but she never had an type of sexual time with him, so she could never be sure.

Kakashi had been there for her when he wasn't, but he was the newest man in her life. He was tall and handsome, he was funny and knew how to take care of a woman, where Sasuke lacked in that area. Her green eyes looked at the people crowded around her, people she had been working with for years on end. It made her sigh when she saw one of her friends pointing to Kakashi and another one pointing to Sasuke.

She already had enough problems without having to pick where guy to be with. "Give me 48 hours guys. I can't choose right here. It has to be my choice and only my choice." Sakura saw Kakashi nod understanding of her situation and Sasuke glare at her fiercely. She had two days off and she was going to use those days to choose. But which one…?

**Day 1  
**She sat at the table with Ino, going over Sasuke's good aspects and his terrible times. "He was always there for you and he's known you since you guys were kids."  
**Point one  
**"He's always cheating on you and taking advantage of you."  
**No points  
**"He always brings you roses and chocolate when you guys have a fight."  
**Half of a point  
**"He's always leaving on business trips and never letting you come and forcing you into sexual things."  
**Crossed off the list.**

Sakura knew she didn't need two days to figure out who she wanted. She had them meet her at a very local place in case Sasuke lost his temper like he always did. "Kakashi." All it took was his name and he was grinning like an idiot. He went over to her, giving her a rather passionate kiss which made Sasuke storm out.

She had never seen Sasuke again. Well that wasn't true, she would see him in the store or across the streets or through a window on a rainy day. "I guess that's that," Sakura said pulling the curtains closed.

**You heard the lady! That's a wrap! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to reply! Anywho, here's the last chapter. I hope not too many of you were disappointed. I had fun writing and hope you watch out for my next short story featuring Sakura and Kakashi. **

**Syn**


End file.
